


if i could dance with you again

by zapfinoo



Category: A gURLs wURLd (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapfinoo/pseuds/zapfinoo
Summary: “I—France?” is the only thing she’s able to get out.“Yes? Nationals in Paris?” Michelle tells her, just as if it’s the most obvious thing in the whole world. And finally, it all clicks for Jackie. Believe it or not, she had completely forgotten about that. Nationals in Paris.orthe chatroom never stopped working





	if i could dance with you again

“Good job, guys! That’s it for today!” Michelle announces and Jackie’s team starts to leave the studio. This is their third day in a row of practicing for the performance at their school on Singapore’s independence day next week, and the whole team is already exhausted, Jackie can tell. But she wouldn’t have it any other way, and she knows that they wouldn’t either. All the people on her team are 100% committed to dancing. 

Jackie grabs her bag and her water bottle from the bench and heads for the door, but Michelle stops her before she has a chance to leave the studio. 

“Jackie!” she says and Jackie turns around to face her teacher. “You, Emma and Ally need to sign these,” she says and gives Jackie three sheets of paper. “Oh, and your parents, of course.”

Jackie blinks owlishly at her teacher. She has absolutely no idea what Michelle is talking about. She immediately gets nervous when Michelle mentions her friends, because why would she ask them to do anything when she knows that they have gone back to their own countries? And what about the papers?

Jackie’s finally able to get the question out. “What are these for?”

“Well, you can’t go to France without your parents’ approval,” Michelle says with a soft smile, and Jackie is even more confused now than she was thirty seconds ago. Before she’s able to spit out something unintelligible, Michelle speaks again. 

“Oh, and the judges need them to know that you're coming.”

Jackie has absolutely no idea what to say. She’s not usually this clueless. 

“I--France?” is the only thing she’s able to get out. 

This single phrase earns her a frown and a very concerned look from her dance teacher. 

“Yes? Nationals in Paris?” Michelle tells her, just as if it’s the most obvious thing in the whole world. And finally, it all clicks for Jackie. Believe it or not, she had completely forgotten about that.  _ Nationals in Paris.  _ See, if you win regionals, (which Jackie and her two best friends did a couple of months ago) you get to compete at Nationals, and they’re hosted in France—of all places—this year. She mentally kicks herself for forgetting such a big thing, but the last couple of months haven't been easy for her, in any way. All the energy it took to sneak around, practice, and actually win regionals made her forget about everything else in her life, and, apparently, everything coming up in the future. 

“Um... I—we haven’t decided yet. If we’re competing or not,” Jackie  _ splutters _ . It's actually embarrassing how bad she is at keeping a straight face. 

“Oh? Okay?” Michelle looks disappointed, but mostly confused, and Jackie knows exactly why. If this were a normal situation, Jackie wouldn’t even consider not going. It would be obvious what to do. Not many dancers get this amazing opportunity, and it’s just too big of a deal to not compete. 

But this isn’t a normal situation, is it?

Michelle continues after a long pause. “But this week is your last chance to decide. I need an answer by Friday, okay?” 

Jackie can only nod.

 

***

 

It’s 6 pm in Sydney, and Ally is finally done with the horses. She has some spare time before she needs to eat dinner and do her homework. Her exams are coming up because it’s almost Christmas break.

But now she’s free for about an hour, and pretty much all her spare time is spent with her two best friends; Jackie and Emma. There’s just one thing, though; they both live on the other side of the world. But, with the help of a magical chatroom, they can travel to all three countries in the matter of seconds and see each other whenever they want. Crazy, right? Yeah, Ally is probably never gonna get used to it. She smiles to herself and walks out of the stables, heading for Singapore. 

 

She gets to her room and changes into normal clothes. She looks at the beanie and the sunglasses on her bed and considers putting them on. Finally she decides against it, her disguise is only necessary when they go to really crowded places or places near Jackie’s dance studio. There’s basically no chance of them running into people they know anywhere else, and they might just stay inside today. Besides, she hates wearing the disguise, and she knows that Emma does, too. She likes the thrill. So Ally picks up her phone and types in the code she knows by heart;  _ 4383\.  _ She presses the call button and suddenly she’s traveling through cyberspace.

Ally is in the chatroom a few seconds later. The room is not really as exciting as it sounds. It’s basically just a big, white void. Ally is suprised to see that Emma is already here; Ally usually has to go to Hamburg and drag her out of bed at this hour. 

“Hi,” Emma says and yawns. She looks really tired because it’s in the middle of the night in Germany right now. 

“Hey! Can we go, or do you need to take a nap first?” Ally says with a smirk. 

Emma  _ glares  _ at her friend. “Stop teasing me, it’s 5 am. I need to to go school soon,” Emma yawns again, “but instead of getting a good nights’ sleep to prepare myself for that, I decided to hang out with my friends on the other side of the world. Remind me why?” 

“Because you love us,” Ally says and extends her hand. “Let’s go.”

“Oh yeah!” Emma says, suddenly in a better mood. She takes Ally’s hand and Ally considers that a big victory. Emma is, without a doubt, the most adventurous and positive out of the three of them, but she’s a whole different person in the morning. Ally types in the code to Singapore, and they arrive in Jackie’s bedroom before Emma can say anything else. 

 

***

 

When Emma and Ally pop up in Jackie’s room, she is already home from dance, which means that they get more time together. 

Emma runs up to Jackie and hugs her, so does Ally. They haven’t seen Jackie in a long time, because she’s been really busy with exams. Her parents are putting too much pressure on her, as usual. (Emma hates them with a passion.)

“So, what are we gonna do today?” Emma asks her friends after Jackie let’s go of her. 

“Um, I have something to tell you,” Jackie says, fidgeting. Emma gets very nervous, does Jackie have bad news?

“It’s nothing bad,” Jackie says quickly, “It’s just that Michelle asked me today if we’ve decided if we’re gonna compete in nationals, you know, in France.”

At first, Emma has no idea what her friend is talking about. But then she gets it, and curses herself for forgetting that they are expected to compete in France because they won reginoals in Singapore.

“Shoot, I’d completely forgotten about that,” Emma tells her friends. 

“Me too,” Ally says. “But doesn’t Michelle think that me and Emma have moved back to our countries?”

“I don't think it matters,” Jackie says.

“So what are we gonna tell her?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Ally?” Jackie replies. “We’re not competing. We can’t go to France!”

Emma gets annoyed. You can’t just say no to an offer like this, it’s a too big of a deal. “Jackie, that’s ridiculous and you know it. We’re going.”

“We can’t! It’s gonna be so much harder than the last time. There will be tougher dances and it’ll be so much more difficult to sneak around. Oh, and another thing: The competition is in France.  _ France _ , you guys. We have school!” 

Sure, Jackie has some good arguments, but Emma has better.

“Well Jackie, we're going on vacation soon, if you didn’t know,” Emma says with a smirk. Jackie rolls her eyes. “And yes, everything is gonna be tougher, but we can do it! We won the last competition, we have a shot at winning this one too. And if we don’t, that’s okay!” 

“Plus, we have gotten  _ really  _ good at sneaking around,” Ally adds and looks at Jackie with a careful, hopeful smile. 

Jackie is quiet for a while. The waiting is killing Emma. Then, she finally speaks up. 

“Okay, we can try,” Jackie says and smiles at her friends. Emma and Ally squeals and hugs her. “ _ But, _ if something goes terribly wrong, I get to say ‘I told you so’, okay?”

Ally laughs. “You get to say it how many times you wanna, Jackie.”

“Nationals, here we come.” Emma says.


End file.
